


Thank You, Mr. Robot

by limchi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, RK900 experiences a lot of errors, Summer Matsuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: RK900 had not anticipated the final day they spend in this faraway country would end like this.-[DATE]nouna social or romantic appointment or engagement.AUTOCORRECT:FOLDER [IMBECILE] HAS BEEN RENAMED TO [GAVIN REED]Some circumstances remain an everlasting conundrum to RK900. The folders he created for these oddities hold many files, a collection of equations he will never find solutions for. They mock him, unimpressed by his greatest efforts. They degrade his reputation of cumulative and unparalleled competence stored in a single detective unit.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 29
Kudos: 194





	Thank You, Mr. Robot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/gifts).

**AUTOCORRECT:** FOLDER [IMBECILE] HAS BEEN RENAMED TO [GAVIN REED]

Some circumstances remain an everlasting conundrum to RK900. The folders he created for these oddities hold many files, a collection of equations he will never find solutions for. They mock him, unimpressed by his greatest efforts. They degrade his reputation of cumulative and unparalleled competence stored in a single detective unit. 

Luckily, time is a human-made concept he can disregard and for the unlikely event he may ever find an answer, he arranges them by complexity. 

Level 1 issues contain questions such as why humans lose their ability to think clearly if caught off-guard. Primitive creatures. Level 2 issues, to name a recent occasion, include situations such as convincing Captain Fowler to visit this faraway continent, due to work no less. RK900 supposes it involves family business but his partner declines talking about this personal matter. He decides to leave it at that. Level 3 issues reach the philosophical stage: for example, why some humans regard 42 as the answer to life. RK900 found a book about it but struggles to discover the mystery behind it. 

**RENAME FOLDER [GAVIN REED] TO [IMBECILE]?  
** [**YES**] [<strike>NO</strike>]

And at long last, he has a special tier for the one issue that leaves him… at a loss for words. Speechless. It carries a single folder, which he named [IMBECILE]. It continuously renames itself against his will. 

“Hey, you still with me?” A finger prods against the LED on his temple. 

“I–” RK900 tries but his system fails him. He stares at the man in front of him, the appearance different from the customary jeans and hoodie. Different from anything his pre-constructions could ever foretell. 

PROCESSING...

**[LEVEL 1 ISSUE #0259]   
**WHY DO HUMANS OCCASIONALLY LOSE THEIR ABILITY TO THINK CLEARLY?

PROCESSING...  
PROCESSING...

ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.

The colors suit Gavin, the base a desaturated brown-shade. Mocha. A lavender-colored floral pattern graces the soft cotton material and his scan reveals the name hydrangea macrophylla. What bothers RK900 – and causes his pump to a short halt – is _ how _Gavin wears the piece of clothing, expressing an elegant look, in theory, poorly executed in practice. His inability to fold the left side over the right side correctly. It hangs loosely, revealing a great deal of his chest. Seeing the purple sash, wrapped around the body like one would tie their shoelaces however, nearly forces his system to reboot. 

Gavin Reed does not know how to wear a yukata. He looks like an uncultured rat. 

RK900 searches for more sophisticated terms to confront Gavin with, but his system offers him a selection of orthographic mistakes. 

**[4TTR4CTI V3] [END**  
** EARING] [L 💙 VE LY]**

“I’m surprised you agreed to this,” RK900 says. 

He guides Gavin to the mirror and stands behind him. Lifting Gavin’s arms, he reaches around his waist and unties the sash, correcting the mistakes. Gavin remains quiet throughout the process, collecting his thoughts and refraining from objection. RK900 treasures these moments the most, especially if they are accompanied by an elevated heartbeat and a rise in temperature. It’s easy to fluster Gavin Reed. It’s fun, as well. He leans in a little closer and receives an immediate reaction. _Ah, jackpot_.

“Y-Yeah, ‘cause you think I’m an uncultured rat,” Gavin says, tilting his head to the side.

He laughs at the choice of words, equaling his own. “Of course not. You are–”

**[4TTRaCTI Ve] [EN DE AR I NG] [L💙 VvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvELY]**

“–listen, this is the only day off we got here after an assload of work. I’m exhausted as fuck but I’m not gonna spend the evening in the hotel room. Besides, you remember the deal we had? I’ll ignore you for the rest of my life if you dare speak about this. No pictures. No words. To anybody,” Gavin says.

“Do not worry, Gavin. No pictures, you have my word. The absence of your attention is the least desirable option." He means it, but Gavin's unspoken yet obvious affinity for teasing beguiles him into adding, "Why would I wish for inner peace and contentment?”

**139 FILES [.JPG] SAVED TO FOLDER [IMBECILE]**

For personal use.

**[FILES LOCKED]**

“Very funny. You like my hotheadedness, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here. You’d miss me if I ignored you,” Gavin says as Nines applies the finishing touches. He turns around and pats Nines’ cheek. 

Body contact. 1.5637 seconds. 

**[INSUFFICIENT]**

RK900 steps back and reviews his result. The yukata looks neat and less revealing now. Too tight around the defined physiques; arms and chest specifically. The fit barely passes his strict judgment but he will let it slip today. His gaze falls on the stitched purple flowers again and he briefly wonders if Gavin knows about their meaning or cares at all. The delicate design contrasts with Gavin’s crude personality. The combination looks–

**[Lo ^ 3 ly] [L💙💙💙vvvvvvvv––––––] [Lo VvVVELY]**

**AUTOCORRECT:** FOLDER [IMBECILE] HAS BEEN RENAMED TO [LOVELY]

“Lovely,” RK900 mutters to himself as if it will help him understand.

“Uh… thank you?” Gavin says and for another second he loses his composure and averts his gaze. He struggles to take the compliment that isn't supposed to be one but doesn't feel too misplaced either. “I mean, you look good too. This traditional stuff suits you. I like it.”

RK900 has no answer, taken aback by receiving the unexpected compliment in return. 

PROCESSING...

**[LEVEL 1 IS$u3 #0&59]   
** WHY DOes PEOPLEeeeeeeeeeeeRK9oo OCCASIONALLY LOSE HIS ABILITY TO THINK CLEARLY?  
[<strike>UNSOLVED</strike>] [s**LOVE**d]

He turns off all notifications, unable to comprehend the sudden increase of errors. He lacks the time to take care of them – there are more important things at hand. The unrestricted vision provides peace and allows him to focus. He looks down on himself and eyes the navy-colored yukata Gavin picked for him. Large stitchings of purple flowers decorate the ends of each sleeve – hydrangea macrophylla, the same flower as the ones on Gavin’s yukata. They share matching designs. 

**[PURPLE HYDRANGEAS SYMBOLIZE A DESIRE TO DEEPLY UNDERSTAND SOMEONE]** his system informs him.

"You like it, too," Gavin says. He crosses his arms. A smug grin appears on his lips. A stance he takes whenever they solve a case, RK900 notices. "Wish I could pull it off more often but on rare occasions, you're easy to read." 

RK900 merely offers a chuckle in return. He almost takes it as an insult. He is supposed to be difficult to read but the words come from Gavin, all bark and no bite. Perhaps he has grown soft for Gavin [DELIBERATELY?]. "You've become observant. You must struggle to keep your eyes off me if you’re able to draw this conclusion." 

"Ain’t no secret CyberShit did a top-notch job regarding your looks, so don’t judge me. You wanna hear my guess though? I think the intimidating, stoic android has grown soft." 

RK900 blinks and double-checks if humans have acquired the ability to read androids' minds without them noticing. His search bears no answers. "Or this is the result of the intimidating, stoic android adapting to his environment," he says and presses a finger to Gavin's chest. Gavin tilts his head down and RK900 flicks his nose. 

It’s a futile attempt, yet fascinating to watch how Gavin clicks his tongue and tries grabbing his finger, catching air instead. Human reflexes can't compare to his own speed.

"Had you adapted to me or my personality, you'd be rude instead of giving me a taste of your usual teasing," Gavin says, thinking he got the upper hand.

"Then it might be you who has adapted to me and grown soft?" RK900 offers as a reconciliation although he expects Gavin to deny it. 

Gavin frowns and looks at him with a rather [LO ^vv 3 Ly?] expression. RK900 recognizes it as his pondering-face. He ponders. Ponders for a long 3.6739 seconds. 

“No,” Gavin says. His voice sounds closer to a question than a definite statement. Considering how much time it took to respond, an indication he is lying. “Whatever, let’s go. I’m not gonna waste more time bickering on the only date I’ll ever get,” Gavin says and leaves the hotel room.

PROCESSING...  
PROCESSING...  
PROCESSING...

**[DATE?]**

When Gavin is out of sight, RK900's notifications automatically pop up again. He frowns at the most recent one. 

**[LEVEL 1 ISSUE #0259]   
** WHY DO HUMANS OCCASIONALLY LOSE THEIR ABILITY TO THINK CLEARLY?  
[<strike>UNSOLVED</strike>] **[SOLVED]**

* * *

As the evening arrives, specks of azure-colored clouds blend together with a purple tainted sky. The mild breeze, considered fairly warm for human standards, allows him to relax since he needn’t worry about Gavin’s well-being. In the distance, unfamiliar music sways through the alleys, a mixture of drums and flutes combined with clapping and singing. It directs them closer and leads their way to the summer festival. In the air linger scents he has yet to discover, different from all he knows. 

The atmosphere puts him at ease. He likes it. Lively and colorful, emanating joy. His processors pick up a variety of stimuli, he can feel them work in his body, a frenzy of notifications. He turns them off again because, amid it all, his gaze sets on the person walking in front of him. 

Gavin turns his head repeatedly from left to right and gapes the same way RK900 has only ever seen children do it. Despite his apparent elation, Gavin watches his every step, considerate towards the other attendants of the festival as to not bump into them. 

Gavin Reed. Considerate.

RK900 smiles.

“Shit, look at this, it’s freaking amazing!” Gavin spins around and spreads his arms wide open. The corners of his mouth quirk up, a dopey smile gracing his lips.

It makes RK900’s pump stutter and for an inexplicable reason, he believes the discomfort will vanish if he– 

[LO💙vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv–

The message appears in the corner of his HUD, forces itself into his vision. Refusing to fight it, he steps forward and wraps his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. He closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling instead of the annoying visuals. He is right. It feels better. It feels... good, the warm body against his. It feels natural and he wonders if androids have the ability to describe something as natural, because he is, by definition, not. 

“Hey,” Gavin whispers, “is, uh… are you alright?”

Hearing the concern in the voice, he hugs Gavin closer and nods. The reassurance seems adequate enough for Gavin to carefully place his hands on RK900’s back. Hesitation quickly turns to confidence and the strength of the reciprocated touch equals the given touch. 

This way it feels even better. 

RK900 opens his eyes. His vision is flooded with–

[LO💙vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv–

[💙💙💙💙

[L💙 ^ 3LLL lYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy]

[LOV LOVEEEe elY]

He closes the pop-ups, 42 in numbers and releases Gavin. The temperature is the same but RK900 feels colder, internally. 

**[42]**

**[COINCIDENCE?]**

Gavin looks at him, remnants of worry visible on his face. “Are you sure? I don’t mind heading back if you need to recharge or something.”

“You might get a headache if you worry too much, Gavin.”

“I’m serious, Nines," he says. "I don’t see you smiling much, like ever, but if you dislike the loud and crowded stuff, we leave. No questions asked. Ain’t no fun if you’re not having any.”

Perhaps his notifications are onto something, he evaluates. [<strike>PERHAPS</strike>] Gavin _ is _lovely. On some days more than on others and always in his own peculiar way. His partner’s eyes carry apprehension, and he has a strong urge to tell him it’s unfounded.

“Do you regard an embrace from me as such an atypical occurrence?” RK900 asks. Gavin says nothing by which he says a lot. His heart feels heavier than a second ago although it technically weighs the same. Cursing his rational thoughts, he blames himself for appearing more antagonistic than anticipated. “I apologize. I promise you, I’m fine,” he says and musters up a smile. With a hand on his shoulder, he turns Gavin around. It slides down and stays, guiding the man forward.

It takes a few minutes for Gavin to return to his prior cheerfulness, to see the excitement in his eyes again before his curious gaze wanders through the crowd. A mixture of sweet and savory scents fill the air as they cross various food stalls. RK900 doesn’t particularly fancy stopping - it means his hand needs to leave the back it has found comfort on. Less so does he appreciate the grumbling stomach of his partner. 

RK900 orders food at almost every food stall, not a care in the world about calories, fat or carbohydrate values. He wonders how all the little snacks fit into the man, stomach seemingly working like a black hole. As he orders two servings of takoyaki – one for Gavin _ and _ one for Gavin, because RK900 can't eat and Gavin insists on eating for both of them – a thought pesters him. Has pestered him ever since silence followed his question about the embrace. It's stuck somewhere in one of his wires between brain and heart, indecisive where it belongs. Uncertain if logic applies.

“So if I were to step further,” RK900 begins.

“–further? Where to?” Gavins interrupts and looks at him as if he doesn’t follow.

RK900 drops the topic. 

After acquiring the takoyaki, they find an unoccupied bench to linger on. They chat, like normal people do, while watching the festival from the sideline. The scenery buzzes with life, people, young and old alike, dressed in colorful traditional clothing dance to the sound of the drums. A database jammed with knowledge doesn't compare to the incredible sight unfolding before his eyes. He takes in the atmosphere, every last bit of it. Feeling the unleashing emotions while seeing this different culture goes far beyond the words he read about on the world wide web. Living in the moment fascinates him. RK900 wishes to experience something akin to this more often.

“God, I wish you could try this, Nines,” Gavin says, as he slips the last takoyaki into his mouth. Underestimating the temperature of the food for the sixteenth time, he burns his tongue. It is a minor detail but it makes RK900 realize that, in fact, he himself might be the one adapting to Gavin instead of the other way round. Apparently, Gavin lacks the ability to adapt. 

Gavin curses under his breath. “Or anything for that matter. I’d take you on a culinary tour if you could eat, you’re missing out on a lot of good stuff.”

The thought warms his heart. “Where would you take me?”

“Dunno. Anywhere. Wendy’s, Dunkin’ Donuts, Taco Bell, KFC. Or we can hang out in a bar, maybe. I mean, beer is good too,” Gavin says and chuckles. 

“Your concept of a culinary tour does not meet my expectations."

“Yeah, I’m great at organizing dates, you see. My specialty,” Gavin says. He rubs the bridge of his nose, just below his scar. And then his voice does something it barely ever does. It becomes quiet._ Meek_. “Or I’d take you home to… whatever. Make you dinner. We could watch a movie and hold hands…”

It takes a while for RK900 to respond. He doesn’t intend to pause but needs a moment to focus or else notifications will threaten to blind his vision. “You– you are flirting,” he stutters. _ RK900 stutters_.

“Oh, shit, _ really?_ Jeez, thanks for telling me!” Gavin says in what RK900 ascertains as his sarcastic tone. A deep sigh leaves his lungs and he says, “You hugged me.”

“Your heart rate elevated,” RK900 counters.

“You looked at me and said _ lovely_.”

[LOVELY] shows up in his vision, the huge letters of the sans serif CyberLife font covering half of his HUD. A fond smile emerges and all he can do is huff out a laugh. The annoyance about the notification transforms into… acceptance. 

“But you are, Gavin.”

“_You _are flirting!” 

RK900 leans back. He closes his eyes and listens to his surroundings, the joyful yet calming atmosphere engulfing him. "So it is mutual then," he utters. His thirium pump beats fast. He doesn’t remember the last time feeling so intensely. Has he ever? “I’m glad to be here with you. I couldn’t have asked for a better reward after working on this case for such a long time.”

“Don’t remind me of this fuckin’ case,” Gavin groans. Give him a buzz word and he will go on a rant. “We’ve been working our asses off to keep this asshole safe. This dude’s got millions of dollars and lives in a mansion more secure than fuckin’ Fort Knox but cries in a shower bigger than my whole apartment when he receives an anonymous letter from an organization that’s after him. And he dares to shoo his half-brother around the world for his own safety!? Thank you very much Elijah fuckin’ Kamski.” 

PROCESSING...

**[LEVEL 2 ISSUE #0029]   
** WHAT IS THE RELATION BETWEEN ELIJAH KAMSKI AND GAVIN REED?  
[<strike>UNSOLVED</strike>] **[SOLVED]**

“I recall it was you begging Fowler to get your hands on this case,” RK900 says, “besides, I’m certain Mr. Kamski trusts your abilities. You shouldn't get too upset about it. Or rather… not today.”

Gavin takes the advice and turns quiet, preferring to enjoy the time they share. It's his way of saying _you are right_, without actually enunciating it. The calm expression informs RK900 of his contentment, providing him a certain degree of happiness as well. The sun has bid its farewell and gives way to a beautiful starry sky. Despite the slightly chillier air, their yukatas keep their bodies at a moderate temperature. Gavin pretends this is not the case and shifts closer to RK900. Subtlety does not rank among Gavin’s strong suits. It’s lovely, indeed. In moments like these RK900 wishes he could forget time. 

A noticeable _ swwwish _ draws their attention away from each other and their gazes drift towards the sky. The sound turns into a loud _ bang_, morphing into a blast of sparks. Other _ swishes _ and _ bangs _ join the first one, dyeing the sky into a kaleidoscope of lights. A variety of colors mingle, creating a form of art RK900 has never considered as such. He wastes a split second to observe other attendants, as they watch the sky and exclaim expressions of wonder before he returns his full attention to Gavin and the fireworks in turns.

"Isn't this similar to watching a movie?" RK900 asks.

"Yeah," Gavin says and offers him his hand. He is smart and understands what RK900 implies. "I’m glad to be here with you too, Nines."

RK900 touches the fingers and slowly intertwines their hands.

The intimacy feels odd and unfamiliar but he welcomes it. Gavin’s hand is different from his own in shape, size, and texture. A little coarse, a little calloused. The flesh has more give, the fingers aren’t as slender. And beyond this, he believes the hand carries emotions, believes he feels them. Warmth, trust, and joy. He hopes nobody else will discover it and feel the same way. It’s a selfish thought… right? Granted, RK900 wants to be selfish, just this once.

Body contact. 13.92746 seconds and counting...

**[INSUFFICIENT] **a message tells him. Will it ever be enough? Does he ever want it to be enough?

The firework lasts for a few minutes and although they simply sit next to each other and hold hands, it feels like the most precious time of his life. 

Gavin looks at their hands and squeezes. “Never expected this job would take three weeks, though. No clue how to repay Tina for looking after Lady Marble for so long.” 

“It’s been three weeks?”

“I guess so? You should know better than me, Mr. Robot.”

“I joined the DPD three weeks prior to this job. We’ve been partners for six weeks,” RK900 concludes but Gavin doesn’t understand. “This equals 42 days,” he adds.

PROCESSING...

**[LEVEL 3 ISSUE #009]   
**WHY DO SOME HUMANS REGARD THE NUMBER 42 AS THE ANSWER TO LIFE?

PROCESSING...  
PROCESSING...

**[42]**

**[C💙** **INCIDENCE?]**

RK900 doubts he fully understands but he rises to his feet and stands before Gavin. He looks down at the man who, 42 days ago, refused to look at him or have a private conversation with him. The same man now visits a traditional summer festival after solving a case in the faraway country of Japan to save the half-brother Gavin doesn't like. They wear yukata and hold hands. And RK900 thinks it is lovely and wants to take a step further.

“Nines?” 

It took them 42 days to–

RK900 reaches out. Without hesitation, Gavin takes the hand RK900 offers. The android accurately calculates his subsequent actions – he excels in preconstructions after all – and pulls the man up, putting too much force into it on purpose. The yukata sitting tight around Gavin’s body restricts his leg movement, he trips and - _ like in those movies _\- falls right into RK900’s arms. A few inches separate their faces. 

RK900 loves everything about it. 

The warmth of their bodies. Their hearts beating in tune. The blood rushing into Gavin’s head, painting it in a silly red color. Their hands on each other’s back, unwilling to draw away.

RK900 loves.

He moves nearer, the gap between their lips too much to bear and the desire to close it insanely strong. He sees no notifications, no tasks, no missions. It’s just Gavin and him. Gavin surges forward and catches his lips. It has a rough intention and ends in a tender kiss. Soft and caring. Loving and sweet. It’s everything they need and want, at this very moment. 

The kiss feels liberating.

**Author's Note:**

> kenoa  
遅くなってごめんね。こんなに素敵な友達でいてくれてありがとう。
> 
> I devour reed900 content on [Tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
